Bella's Habit
by PassionforTwilight
Summary: Bella has a habit that Edward can't help but worship. Bella & Edward fluffiness set after Breaking Dawn.


Title: Bella's Habit

Summary: Bella has a habit that Edward can't help but worship. Complete fluff set after Breaking Dawn.

Rating: M to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

_habit (hab-it) - noun_

**1. ****an acquired behavior pattern regularly followed until it has become almost involuntary: **_**the habit of looking both ways before crossing the street.**_

Simply put...Bella has this habit, and it's the most amazing thing in the world. In fact, it's pure perfection. She's consistent too. I am not sure if she realizes that she does it each and every time or not, but I pray to God every day that she never stops. I've spent hours captivated by it, minutes breathless waiting for her to deliver, and seconds nearly dying until she soothes my hunger for it. It's strange too because I can't pinpoint the moment in our relationship when she started. I'm sure it was early though. Definitely when she was still human, maybe even before I foolishly left her for what was the worst stretch of my existence.

Slowly, she pulls my thoughts back to the present as her head lifts off the bed to reach mine as I hover over her, my forearms resting on each side of her head as I brace myself above her perfect body.

"Edward..." she breathes against my lips, inciting a growl from the depths of my core with the tone of her voice. I eagerly kiss her, trying to pour all of my passion into the tangling of our lips and tongues. Her small hands are grasping the sides of my hips, gently but firmly pulling me against her.

She's clothed in only a pair of black pajama shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt, and I mentally calculate how to get her out of them the fastest.

"Stop," she begs against my mouth, and I can't help the small chuckle that escapes at her request because I know what she is talking about.

"Hmm?" I reply, feigning ignorance only because it aggravates her more, and there's nothing more adorable than frustrated Bella in this situation.

I place my lips to the corner of her mouth and then shift to her left ear, exhaling lightly into it before running my tongue along the outer shell. My Bella hums in pleasure, and I reply by shifting my hips ever so slightly and allowing her just a tiny bit more pressure. She groans as I feel her fingers catch themselves in the belt loops of my jeans and tug toward her. This would only be the twenty-third pair of jeans she'd ruin this way if she kept it up. Although she is amazingly in tune with her strength as a newborn and incredibly in control, she tends to lose a little bit of her restraint when it's just the two of us, and she doesn't have to worry about hurting me.

"I said stop," she reiterates, this time pulling herself away from me with a groan. Her gorgeous eyes, now a more subdued red with stunning flecks of gold and amber peer up at me through her eyelashes. I lean down, unable to keep myself from her even for an instant and drop butterfly kisses all over her forehead and nose.

I feel her shudder beneath me, and I reward myself with a stop at her lips once more.

"You want me to stop?" I ask after a minute, and her hands instantly shift to wrap around me securely.

"You know what I mean," she replies, now breathless as she arches her head back, trying to expose as much of her neck to me as possible...beckoning me to lavish it with the attention I'm currently paying to her right ear and jaw.

"No, baby, I don't know what you mean," I answer as I feel her tug once again on my jeans, shifting her lower body to try and wrap her legs around my waist.

We start our silent battle as I reach down and firmly push her upper thigh down with my right hand. I push her bare leg onto the bed before running my hand up her thigh and skimming it over her flat belly to stop on her beautiful chest; watching in utter fascination as it rises and falls with her quick breaths...once again a habit since neither of us really need the oxygen.

She squirms underneath me and moans as she's only able to get one leg around me since I have to support myself with my left.

"Damn it, Edward, knock it off," she growls now, and I think I might explode from the sheer sexiness that she exudes from every inch.

I'm starting to feel guilty at his point and a little desperate myself but this is a small portion of the magic between Bella and myself. We are both keenly aware of the power we have over each other, and it's not uncommon for us to try and test the other once in a while.

At this point, I feel Bella's hands abandon the waist of my pants and slide up my chest, her palms gliding up my torso until she's cupping my face, leaving me no choice but to stare into her breathtaking eyes.

You see, she wants the full weight of my body. It burns her that I still act as though I might crush her. It drives her crazy that I keep myself poised above her like this, teasing and so close but so far. We're both so strong.

She's gonna do it any second now, and I feel my own body react with an overwhelming need to give in.

I look at her and notice the intense concentration on her face. Her eyebrows are drawn together and she's biting her lower lip which absolutely drives me mad.

I can't help the hiss that escapes my lips when I feel her right hand slide from my cheek to the back of my neck and up to the base of my skull.

_She's so close now..._

She pauses and eyes me speculatively. God, Bella is brilliant.

Slowly, her trademark smirk appears, and I pray for relief.

I am acutely aware of her fingers as they slide through my hair until her hand is resting at the top of my head.

_Almost there..._

My eyes close reflexively, and I stop breathing. The only sound in the room is that of her perfect nails gliding over my head.

_Oh God..._

And then she does it. She grips my hair so hard it almost registers as pain and pulls on it, sliding her fingers through the strands as she arches off the bed and slams her lips into mine.

I scream into her kiss as ripples of pleasure course through me, originating in my head and spiraling down my entire body to curl my toes.

I succumb to everything that she is, and my hips fall to her, my arms snaking around her.

She groans in complete satisfaction. My entire body rests on her now, and she wastes no time wrapping both legs around me and locking her ankles.

I stay still as she buries her nose in my hair, breathing deeply. I feel both hands slide back into my hair, and she threads her fingers through pieces before twirling and tugging on sections.

_Heaven...this habit of her's. _

I rip myself from paradise, eager to have her mouth again and growing increasingly frustrated with the clothes she's still wearing.

As I pull up to attack her lips, I reach down and intertwine my fingers with hers before sliding our arms up to rest above her head where they rest interlocked.

She's smiling up at me with such devotion, and I'm momentarily struck by how much I love her. I'm not even sure how to feel everything that I do for her at times. It consumes me. Feels like it's going to rip me apart with perfection.

As I lean down and run my tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance, I notice her eyes are sparkling with something she wants to say.

"What?" I ask, desperate for her secrets.

She blinks and runs her hand up my forearm to rest on my shoulder before answering.

"Proud of yourself?" Her voice rings with beauty, and it's in that instant that I realize I'm an idiot.

So maybe the habit she has of pulling on my hair when she just can't take the teasing anymore isn't _really _a habit. Maybe it's her running the show, just allowing me to think I'm in the driver's seat.

Oh whatever, just a long as she never stops doing it.

"Bella," I moan as I'm now the one that just can't take it anymore. Her loving laugh greets my mouth, and I'm the happiest man in the world.

That's it guys, hope it made you smile. I would love to know what you think, and thank you for the reviews on the first story. Happy Weekend!


End file.
